My Brother's Blood Machine
My Brother's Blood Machine is the first album by The Prize Fighter Inferno, a solo side-project by Claudio Sanchez of Coheed and Cambria. Story In an interview prior to its' release, Claudio described the story of My Brother's Blood Machine: "Well, this story actually acts as a prequel to The Amory Wars," the center of the Coheed and Cambria mythology, Sanchez explains. The Inferno character, who appears in the Coheed concept as a man named Jesse, "dies in the Good Apollo, Volume One, and is resurrected on present-day Earth. So he leaves the solar system that the story takes place in, and gets resurrected in the present day. But before he can tell the story of the Amory Wars, he needs to tell the story of the Blood Machine." Hang in there — it gets even more complex. "The Blood Machine revolves around three families, one being the Bleam family, who are our horrific sort of 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' family," he continued. "There's the McCloud family — where we have our main character, Cecilia — and the Early family. And Cecilia's love interest is the son of that family, Johnny. And there are so many subplots. One, for example, talks about how Cecilia's father happens to molest her, and eventually she can't take it anymore and tries to convince Johnny to leave with her. She steals her two brothers, who happen to be twins, and Johnny decides not to go. So she ends up running away with the twins into the woods, where she meets the Bleam family." Sanchez said that there are two Bleam brothers — Long-Arm and Butchie — who are horrific monsters. "Their mother happens to be crazy, and she ends up telling these two kids that 'God has come to me with a higher calling for you — you need to be the new Death,' and she tells them that they have to go out and collect souls for God," he explained. "And so, out of their mind, they're like, 'OK, so when a body dies, how do we get the soul out of it?' They construct this Blood Machine, which basically tears a body to shreds, and they think that releases the soul." Of course, that's just the basic premise of the Prize Fighter Inferno, which Sanchez said boasts a more folk sound, with shades of electronica. The disc will feature a dozen tracks, including "The Going Price for Home," "Our Darling Daughter You Are, Little Cecilia Marie," and the album's first single, "The Margretville Dance." Sanchez said there are numerous subplots that will unfold as well, including the elaborate background of the Bleam kith: The family's patriarch, a meth addict, dismembers his wife when he catches her pinching from his stash, and her death sends the Bleam boys on a downward spiral toward complete madness." http://www.mtv.com/news/1542051/coheed-and-cambria-singer-steps-into-the-ring-with-prize-fighter/ Tracklist 1. The Going Price for Home – 4:04 2. The Fight of Moses Early & Sir Arthur McCloud – 2:37 3. Our Darling Daughter You Are, Little Cecillia Marie – 3:38 4. A Death in the Family – 3:25 5. The Margretville Dance – 3:42 6. Accidents – 5:14 7. Run, Gunner Recall, Run! The Town Wants You Dead! – 3:28 8. Who Watches the Watchmen? – 4:16 9. Wayne Andrews, the Old Bee Keeper – 2:59 10. The Missing McCloud Boys – 3:37 11. Easter – 2:43 12 - 77. The Space Between the Songs: I - LXVI (Silent fillers before final track) 78. 78 – 4:00 References